una llegada no planeada
by historiasrandom
Summary: esta sera mi segunda historia, por favor denle una oportunidad a esta nueva aventura de peter petrelli en el universo dc, en el primer capitulo explico de como se manejara algo la historia, pero lo que no digo ahí, es que abran muchas explosiones y peleas alucinantes, o al menos espero poder trasmitir esa sensación en los capítulos que se vienen.


Bueno para empezar me gustaría aclarar que Esto va a ser un cruce entre el uníverso DC y el universo de Héroes, y que esto va a ser un peter x Diana, Esto va a ser Gracias a las circunstancias de llegada de Peter, bien para aclarar Esto va hacer un cruce entre las películas y los cómics del universo Dc, algo de las series de televisión más en específico young Justice, también por la enorme diferencia de poderes que hay entre los cómics de DC y la serie héroes, la versión que voy a usar de peter va a ser una versión que se denomina composite.

Esto significa que se va a tomar lo mejor de todas las versiones de Peter y se van a juntar en uno solo, por lo que él podrá usar todos los poderes que se le vio tener en todas las temporadas, esto lo hago más que nada para que no deje tan atrás en el aspecto de poder a Peter. No será el más poderoso de todo el universo, pero podrá defenderse de los diferentes enemigos gracias a la gran cantidad de habilidades que tendrá.

La razón por la que elijo a peter como una buena opción para ser pareja de Diana, es que Peter en su universo es considerado el típico Boy Scout, el que siempre trata de salvar a todos y el que siempre trata de ver lo bueno en las personas, llegando a tomar casi el papel de Superman en su universo, siendo que en muchas ocasiones él tiene el poder para llegar a acabar con sus enemigos, pero gracias a su buen corazón no lo hace.

Si bien llegó a perder el control por un momento cuando obtuvo la habilidad de sylar, después de que él fuera sedado por sylar, cuándo al fin despertó para tratar de salvar a su madre, Aparentemente ya tenía un cierto control sobre esta habilidad ya que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de por fin de acabar con sylar, él simplemente lo encerró, en vez de eliminarlo. Por lo que por lo menos para mí, me dio entender que, si hubiera tenido más tiempo, él hubiera podido dominar la habilidad de sylar.

También me gustaría aclarar de que yo no soy ningún escritor ni nada parecido, esta vendría siendo mi segunda historia que subo a esta página. Por lo que me disculpo por adelantado Si llegan a ver algunos errores ortográficos, que lo más seguro es que van a ser demasiados. También de que yo no soy dueño de Ninguno de los personajes mencionados ni de los que se puedan reconocer en esta historia, Además de que no ganó nada publicando estas historias, más que la simple satisfacción de sacar estas ideas de mi cabeza, bueno dejando Ya esta introducción empecemos con la historia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desde que peter había descubierto que tenía poderes, toda su vida se volvió una locura, poder ver el futuro en sueños, volar, Telekinesis, invisibilidad, poder radioactivo, regeneración, que técnicamente se volvió inmortal, ya que conoció a alguien con esa misma habilidad y ya tenía más de 500 años, eso le dejó en claro que su tiempo de vida era prácticamente indeterminado, simplemente con el pasar de los días obtenía nuevas habilidades y se hacia más poderoso, claro que algunas habilidades eran difíciles de controlar y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de destruir una ciudad.

Pero todo se complicó cuando una empresa desconocida intento crear un suero en el que le otorgaba poderes a las personas normales, al parecer su madre se había enterado de esto e intentaba detenerlos pero el costo es que ella quedó en coma debido a un poderoso telepata, después de que lo despertaron del coma en el que lo habían inducido tras perder el control con la reciente habilidad que obtuvo de sylar en el futuro, el intento despertar a su madre del coma pero no pudo, el telepata era demasiado poderoso y puso demasiadas capas protectoras en la cabeza de su madre.

Después de una discusión, sylar logró convencerlo de qué necesitaban más información antes de poder enfrentarse a esa compañía, ya que, si bien eran de los más poderosos, no tendrían la certeza de que ellos solos pudieran enfrentarse a todo un grupo de personas con superpoderes, eso y tras otros comentarios completamente racionales, peter aceptó a regañadientes la propuesta de sylar.

Si bien peter estaba confiado de la enorme cantidad de poderes que tenía y de que ahora Tenía un mayor entendimiento de cómo usar todos sus poderes, él no estaba seguro que tener la habilidad de entender todo le estuviera ayudando, ya que llevaba una gran cadena de elecciones erróneas aún después de obtener la habilidad de sylar, por lo que optó por escuchar al propietario original de dicha habilidad.

Después de que llegaron a un acuerdo peter y sylar, comenzaron a trabajar en equipo y comenzaron a reunir información. También se tuvieron que enfrentar en varias ocasiones a los subordinados de dicha compañía, en el transcurso de todas esas peleas tanto sylar como Peter se estaban volviendo más poderosos ya que obtenían nuevas habilidades en su repertorio. También comenzaron a reunir a los antiguos aliados de Peter para poder crear un ataque en conjunto y destruir la compañía.

Peter se vio en grandes problemas emocionales cuando se enteró de quién estaba detrás de todo esto, resultó que su padre estaba vivo, igual de que su hermano estaba trabajando con él. También se enteró de que su habilidad de obtener las habilidades de otros no era única. Ya que Aparentemente era una subcategoría de la habilidad de su padre.

Sólo que esta habilidad consistía en tener que tocar a su objetivo y quitaba de manera permanente los poderes de sus usuarios originales. A diferencia de Peter que sólo necesita estar a cierta distancia de su objetivo y copiar los poderes, sin quitarle los poderes a su objetivo. Peter se enteró de esto ya que cuando su padre se enteró de que tanto él como sylar estaban trabajando en equipo para poder acabar con él, decidió obtener la mayor cantidad de poderes posibles para poder hacerle frente a su hijo y a sylar.

Para desgracia de peter la mayoría de sus conocidos, habían sido Víctimas de su padre y les había arrebatado sus poderes. Por lo que actualmente su padre Tenía casi las mismas habilidades que él y Sylar. Pero esto generó también de que algunos de los subordinados de su padre se revelarán en su contra apoyando así a peter y a sylar, ellos solamente estaban esperando la oportunidad para poder rebelarse.

Así todo esto dio inicio a una gran pelea entre seres poderosos, principalmente todo se determinó entre sylar, peter y su padre. La pelea que se dio entre estos tres comenzó a opacar todas las demás peleas, la velocidad, la ferocidad y el poder que estaban mostrando simplemente mostró que ellos estaban a otro nivel, pero gracias a que peter había obtenido la habilidad del haitiano, qué consistía en anular los poderes de todos en un cierto radio alrededor de él, estaba logrando retener a su padre, pero, él era demasiado poderoso, simplemente el control que tenía sobre sus poderes lo superaban tanto a él Como a sylar.

Peter sólo podía suprimir hasta cierto punto los poderes de su padre. Hasta que en un descuido su padre con una poderosa ráfaga eléctrica pudo enviar a peter lejos de él y tomar a sylar por sorpresa, en ese descuido peter dejó de suprimir los poderes de su padre, y él procedió a comenzar a quitarle los poderes a sylar. Con un fuerte grito sylar trató desesperadamente alejarse de él, pero antes de que le terminará de quitar todos sus poderes peter intervino alejando lo con una poderosa explosión de radiación.

Sylar ahora Tenía la mitad de sus habilidades, y con una voz asustada dijo, "peter, ya no tengo la habilidad de radiación." y alguien contestó. "es cierto, la tengo yo." los ojos de Peter estaban muy abiertos al ver a su padre con sus manos brillantes de energía. Y continúo hablando "ustedes tuvieron la oportunidad de dominar el mundo a mi lado, ustedes eran la cúspide de nuestra especie".

"pero prefirieron enfrentarme, prefirieron sellar su destino y desperdiciar su potencial." A lo que peter contestó "yo he visto lo que planeas hacer, y no terminará bien, tu destruirás al mundo lo vi con mis propios ojos." a lo que su padre solo se le quedó viendo con una mirada de decepción y dijo, "no me dejas otra opción hijo. "

Su padre comenzó a brillar, comenzó a liberar enormes cantidades de energía radioactiva y dijo, "ya me cansé de sus juegos infantiles, voy a destruir todo este lugar, yo puedo empezar desde cero de nuevo, tengo la fórmula y el catalizador para poder crear de nuevo el suero para otorgar poderes. Tal vez la explosión nuclear no los mate a ustedes dos, pero si los dejara fuera de combate, los dejara lo suficientemente debilitados para dejarlos a mi merced. Y también acabar con todos los que me traicionaron. "

Peter al ver como su padre estaba acumulando demasiada energía pensó, – no puedo dejarlo que acabe con todos. – peter volteo a ver a sylar y dijo. "voy a detenerlo, tu estas demasiado débil para poder enfrentarlo. "a lo que sylar dijo. "¿cómo planeas detenerlo? Es demasiado poderoso, incluso para los dos." A eso peter sólo sonrió y dijo. "él no es el único con la habilidad de copiar poderes, cuando estuve suprimiendo sus habilidades, pude copiar su habilidad de quitar los poderes. "

A eso sylar se sorprendió, pero antes de que dijera algo peter continuó. "esto puede que me deje debilitado ya que mi padre es más poderoso, pero una vez que logre quitarle sus poderes, tú tendrás que darle el golpe de gracia. "a eso sylar solo asintió.

Peter voló a una gran velocidad hacia su padre y se estrelló contra él, para protegerse peter también comenzó a liberar enormes cantidades de energía radioactiva y comenzó a forcejear con su padre, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer su hijo dijo. "¿enserio quieres usar mi propia habilidad en mi contra? No eres más que un niño engreído. "después de decir eso comenzó una pelea entre la misma habilidad para ver quién dominaba a quien.

Peter sintió como estaba perdiendo la pelea, su padre simplemente lo superaba en todo, peter comenzó a sentir como su padre le comenzaba a quitar sus habilidades, estaba perdiendo. Uno de sus aliados al ver cómo peter estaba perdiendo fue en su ayuda, pero debido a la enorme cantidad e energía que estaban liberando, no se podía acercar por lo que todo lo que podía hacer era confiar en su puntería y esperaba darle a peter, este aliado no era nada más que ando, recientemente obtuvo sus poderes en contra de su voluntad.

Estos poderes consistían en repotenciar las habilidades de otros con poderes. Y podía hacer eso recargando los con una energía roja que liberaba, podía ser al tacto o liberandola como un rayo de energia roja. Ando respiro profundamente y visualizo a su objetivo, sus manos comenzaron a chisporrotear de energía roja. Y con un fuerte grito apuntó hacia peter. ¡Haaaaaaaaaa!

Peter no sabía que hacer, sentía como estaba perdiendo esta pelea, cuando de repente sintió como una enorme cantidad de energía fluía en su interior, la energía era tal que sintió que iba a explotar antes de lo planeado, pero no solo eso, si no que también sintió el incremento de poder en sus habilidades de manera exagerada, pero con esa ayuda que rápidamente pensó que fue ando. Aprovecho y comenzó a invertir los papeles con su padre.

Arthur, sintió como su hijo de la nada le comenzó a ganar en la lucha de habilidades, lo cual hizo que entrará en pánico, eso no se lo esperaba en ningún momento, por lo que, en un acto de desesperación, antes de que le terminará de quitar todos sus poderes, Arthur busco la habilidad principal de Peter y la suya y le dijo con una sonrisa. "tal vez este sea mi fin, pero en cambio me llevaré lo que inicialmente te hizo poderoso, la habilidad que heredaste de mi y la que me copiaste, ya no podrás obtener más habilidades jamás."

Peter al escuchar eso solo abrió los ojos en sorpresa, aún después de sobrecargarse de energía no pudo evitar que su padre le quitara esas dos habilidades, pero eso ya poco le importaba, ya tenía muchos poderes, y dijo. "considéralo un regalo de despedida" y con un gran grito peter desintegró a su padre con su energía radioactiva que estaba repotenciada con los poderes de ando.

Pero ahora había otro problema, lo que lo ayudó a darle la victoria contra su padre, ahora era un peligro para sus aliados y toda la ciudad en general, peter estaba a punto de explotar, y era una explosión mucho más poderosa que una bomba nuclear, a lo que rápidamente pensó en tele transportarse a un lugar deshabitado, o al menos eso intento, ya que en el momento justo de la distorsión espacio tiempo, que era su habilidad, peter explotó.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En un lugar desconocido, estaba una hermosa mujer mirando hacia el mar desde un acantilado, estaba admirando el atardecer, de vez en cuando le gustaba venir a relajarse y dejar de pensar en sus deberes como princesa, alejarse de la monotonía, y este lugar le proporcionaba cierta paz. Cuando al fin él sol comenzaba a ponerse dando esa tonalidad rojiza al mar, ella vislumbró algo a la lejanía en el mar.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y puso su atención a ese objeto que flotaba a lo lejos, cuando se dio cuenta que no era un eso, si no un alguien. Ella sin perder tiempo se lanzó del acantilado hacia el mar y nado hacia esa persona. Cuando llegó a su objetivo, se dio cuenta que es apersona estaba Boca abajo y con las ropas quemadas. Ella lo agarro y se lo llevó a la playa más cercana. Cuando llegaron a la orilla se dio cuenta que era un hombre.

Pero ya no respiraba y tampoco tenía pulso. Y su piel ya tenía una tonalidad azulada, era más que claro que ya estaba muerto. Ni para que ella tratara de salvarlo, se veía que mínimo estuvo unas cuantas horas flotando en el mar, si el tono de su piel era una indicación de eso. Ella lo único que podía hacer era rezar por la pobre alma de este hombre, ella no sabía que pudo haber sufrido este hombre. Pero la ropa quemada le decía que al menos tuvo un incidente en el mar que lo dejó en ese estado.

A lo mejor y su barco fue atacado y quemado. Y dijo. "que hades tenga piedad de tu alma. "era raro para ella encontrar un cuerpo flotando en sus aguas, pero no era la primera vez que pasaba eso, eran poco las veces en las que un cuerpo llegaba hasta sus playas, pero pasaba cada cierto tiempo. Por lo general eran hombres que sufrieron algún ataque a sus barcos por piratas. Cuando eso pasaba, sus hermanas enterraban los cuerpos en una fosa común en lo más retirado de la isla. Simplemente los tiraban en ese hoyo.

Sin algún reconocimiento, o rezo, o alguna clase de empatía hacia la persona muerta. Eso era una de las cosas en las que estaba en desacuerdo con sus hermanas. Se supone que ellas están en este mundo para traer paz y amor al mundo del hombre. Pero sus hermanas se aislaron del mundo, se encerraron en su propio paraíso otorgado por los dioses. Si bien ella entendía sus motivos, ella en realidad quería explorar con sus propios ojos y generar su propio criterio sobre el mundo del hombre.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que las amazonas sufrieron a manos del hombre, pero las amazonas ciertamente podían llegar a ser muy rencorosas y no las culpaba. Ciertamente ella también tendría problemas en perdonar al mundo del hombre sí ella hubiera sufrido lo mismo que sus hermanas. Ella simplemente dejó de observar al hombre muerto y ya se iba a regresar a su casa con su madre, antes de que se preocupe por su ausencia.

En el camino de regreso les avisara a sus hermanas del cuerpo para que lo vallan a enterrar a la fosa común. Cuando de repente escucho como alguien detrás de ella comenzaba a toser. Ella se volteo rápidamente, para observar que el cuerpo del hombre que estaba muerto, estaba sacando el agua de sus pulmones, y se estaba moviendo. Ella vio claramente cómo la tonalidad azulada de su cuerpo estaba regresando a un tono más normal. A un tono bronceado claro.

Peter simplemente comenzó a toser y sintió como su cuerpo estaba expulsando agua de sus pulmones. Sintió que su cuerpo estaba entumido, pero poco a poco se le estaba quitando. Él pensó que eso era gracias a su regeneración. También lo primero que vio fue un cielo despejado. Ya estaba anocheciendo, peter simplemente dibujo una sonrisa cuando escucho el ruido del mar a su alrededor, y pensó. – funcionó, pude tele transportarme al mar antes de que explotara, simplemente quería ir a un lugar deshabitado en medio de la nada. Y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que ir en medio del mar."

Simplemente se quedó recostado en la arena relajando se por unos momentos. Pensó que después de su explosión estuvo flotando en el mar por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Hasta llegar a esta playa. Cuando de repente escucho que alguien se acercaba. Peter abrió los ojos para ver quién era, y simplemente se quedó mudo y sorprendido a al ver la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Era alta, cabello largo y negro, ojos azules, piel bronceada clara. Y Dios que tenía un cuerpo de ensueño. Por un momento peter pensó que había muerto y lo estaba recibiendo un ángel. Cuando escucho que la mujer habló. "¿Qué eres?" eso lo dijo con una voz cautelosa, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba algo. Peter al escuchar eso salió de su ensueño y frunció algo el ceño y dijo. "Soy peter, peter petrelli."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por favor compartan esta historia a los que crean que les guste este tipo de historia o ha los que crean que les guste, me gusta leer sus comentarios y es mi combustible para hacer las actualizaciones más rápidas XD, espero ver sus comentarios y sus críticas, pero no sean tan malos que soy nuevo en esto.


End file.
